Knock at the Door: a Deidara Oneshot
by Singergirl010
Summary: Do not answer the door when you're getting changed. Tell them 'Come back later'. But of course, no one in the Akatsuki really cares if you say 'come in' or 'don't come in,' now do they?


No matter what it sounds like, it's not a lemon. I don't write those. I do get close sometimes, like now, but it never happens.

* * *

Name: Ame

Guy: Deidara

Personality: relatively outgoing but shy around him, never been with a guy before, fights with ice type moves

* * *

You let out a sigh as you entered your room, flipping on the lava lamp on your desk, and went over to your closet, throwing open its doors. You deftly unknotted the belt on your pants, unbuttoned the single button, and pulled down the zipper. You shifted your jeans off of your hips, dropping them to the floor and kicked them off of one ankle then the other into the pile of dirty cloths that was assembling in there. You dug around in the basket of newly laundered clothes and pulled out a pair of black short shorts that you used as pajama pants. You grabbed the bottom edge of your shirt and yanked it over your head. You grabbed your tank top and struggled to pull that off as well. You tossed it down and were reaching back to unclasp your bra when a sharp tapping came at your door.

"What?" you called re-clasping your bra as you spoke.

The door swung open to reveal your blonde fixation. "Hey, Ame-chan, I was wondering if you could take a look at my hand, 'hmm," Deidara asked and leaned up against your wall in a casual stance cradling his hand.

"Sure." Your voice sounded natural, but inside your head you were totally freaking out. Mainly because of the fact that your shorts were rather short and you were only wearing those and your black bra. You glanced over at Deidara's face to see his eyes studying your body. You blushed internally, not letting your face actually betray your feelings for the blonde man before you. "See something you like?" you asked cheekily as you walked over to your cabinet where you kept you medicines.

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies, 'hmm," he replied.

"Come here and let me see that hand of yours." You held out your hand for his injured one and his placed in it yours. You traced the fingers of your other hand over the injured skin as lightly as a butterfly's wings. "It doesn't look too bad," you murmured. "Let's see." You dropped his hand and ran your fingers over the endless bottles and boxes and tubes. "Here we go." You pulled out a tube of Neosporin and two Q-tips.

You spun the cap removing it and placed it on the table next to you along with one of the Q-tips. You squeezed the tube and placed a dollop of goo on the end of the Q-tip. Setting the Neosporin down you reached out and took Deidara's hand again. "This might sting a bit," you warned.

"I think I'll live, 'hmm," he teased.

You set the end on the skin next to the wound and started gently forming circles with it over the skin. Deidara flincked a bit and you chuckled. "Told you so." You pulled the Q-tip away and examined his hand again. You gave his hand one more swipe with the Q-tip with the Neosporin and picked up the other Q-tip outlining the wound to remove any excess Neosporin from his hand. "There you go. All better."

You turned your back to him; you picked up the Q-tips and tossed them into the trashcan and twisted the cap back onto the tube. You leaned down and replaced it on its shelf when you felt something on your butt. You jerked up and the something snaked around your waist.

"Thank you, 'hmm," Deidara whispered, his breath tickling your neck and making a shiver go down your spine.

"It was nothing," you breathed. You could feel your heart in your chest; it was beating so hard and loud that you were sure that Deidara could hear it too.

Deidara placed a light kiss on you neck and another shiver went down your spine. Again he kissed your neck, and again. You heart felt as thought it was about to leap out of your chest. He continued to kiss your neck, biting and sucking at the skin there.

"Mmm," you moaned quietly. "Mmm… ah! Ahh!"

Deidara had just sucked at a certain spot on your neck that felt so wonderful. Deidara began attacking this spot, sucking even harder on it. He moved his hands so that they were now placed on you exposed sides just above your hips and the mouths there began sucking and licking you skin too.

"Ahh!" you moaned again. You were completely melting in his arms. You turned around and claimed his mouth in a kiss. It was long and sweet, just how you had always wanted your first kiss with Deidara to be, just how you had always imagined it. The two of you broke for air, and then began kissing again.

Deidara ran his tongue against your bottom lip tentatively, asking for entrance which you granted almost immediately. His tongue roamed around your mouth, memorizing every part of it.

His hands moved down to the edge of your shorts, one of them moving to squeeze your butt.

You moaned again and pressed yourself even closer to Deidara's body.

For the second time tonight a rapping sound came at your door, followed by a cough.

The two of you sprang away from each other blushing furiously.

"K-Kisame!" you stuttered breathlessly. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough," he laughed as he leaned casually against the wall. "Anyways Ame, Leader-sama wants you. But if you want I could tell him you're busy."

"I'll be right there," you mumbled and grabbed your shirt. You flew out the door past Kisame and glanced back in time to see Deidara plop himself down onto one of the chairs in your room. You caught his eye and he smiled and blew you a kiss.

'Be right back,' you mouthed at the blond.

'Be right here,' he mouthed back and wiggled his eyebrows at you.

You blushed harder and scurried down the hall to Leader-sama's office. The sooner you got this over with, the sooner you could get back to Deidara.


End file.
